


Home

by Niellis



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellis/pseuds/Niellis
Summary: It was a long day, and Yamato found himself only getting back to the dorms at ass o’clock in the morning.





	Home

It was a long day, and Yamato found himself only getting back to the dorms at ass o’clock in the morning. A quarter to two, probably. He had finally managed to get himself into a taxi at midnight, after all. When he walked in the door, he only really muttered “I’m home” on reflex. He was shocked into awareness when he noticed the lights were on in the kitchen and heard Riku’s enthusiastic reply of “Welcome home, Yamato-san!”. Riku was sitting at the table, with a mug of tea and a book spread out on the table, his reading glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and framing his sparkling red eyes.  
  
“Ahh, Riku!” after a long day of shooting and socializing with staff, Yamato couldn’t help but crack a relieved smile upon seeing Riku smiling up at him. “Can’t sleep? Or... were you waiting for onii-san to get home?” Yamato teased.  
  
Riku’s initial reaction to Yamato’s question had been a sheepish frown, but at the teasing addition, his smile returned. “Umm... both! I came out into the kitchen because I couldn’t sleep, but then I started to hope you’d come home before I managed to.” Riku said, “At this point, I had wondered if you wouldn’t just get a hotel, though.”.  
  
“Nah, onii-san much prefers sleeping with the 6 of you and Musashi.” Yamato sat down beside Riku and ran his fingers through Riku’s hair. Riku closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. For all that he found himself comparing Riku to a puppy, he couldn’t help but think that right now he looked like the cat he had caught Iori secretly petting the other day.  
  
“I’m glad.” Riku said softly.  
  
“Eh?”  
  
“Um... I’m glad you like being here so much, Yamato-san!” Riku said. “Because... I love you!” he added, red rising to his cheeks, “...and everyone else does, too!”.  
  
“I know.” Yamato grinned, placing a kiss on Riku’s cheek. Riku blushed even brighter before clumsily kissing Yamato’s cheek in return. Yamato chuckled and continued running his fingers gently through the soft threads of Riku’s hair. They sat like that for a little while, enjoying the comfortable silence, until Yamato spoke up.  
  
“Mm. Onii-san’s about ready to turn in for bed. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?” he asked.  
  
“Can I really?” Riku asked.  
  
“Of course.” Yamato replied, “I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”  
  
“Thank you!” Riku smiled and buried his face in Yamato’s neck, the frames of his reading glasses pressing into Yamato’s collarbone. “Oh.. right! I should put these away first.” Riku said.  
  
“Of course. I’ll wash your mug for you and meet you in my room?” Yamato said.  
  
“Thank you, Yamato-san!” Riku said, as he slid a bookmark into his book and rushed to his room with it.

  
  


As Yamato rinsed out Riku’s mug, he found himself musing about life. Sure, today was shitty. He still didn’t enjoy shooting dramas, and the staff for this one was particularly insufferable. But knowing how much it helped the other six, and coming home to shining red eyes and a bright smile, he couldn’t complain about it.

  
  


(As he buried his face in Riku’s soft, bright red hair and heard quiet, stifled laughter, he was certain. No, he definitely couldn’t complain.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first fanfic I've ever finished (though not the first I've ever started). I never thought I'd find myself opening the "post work" page on AO3, but I guess the power of Yamato/Riku is just way too strong to resist.


End file.
